EmpathP
thumb|Avatar EmpathPEmpathP, znana także jako Aki Glancy, jest kompozytorką piosenek Vocaloid i UTAU oraz ilustratorką. Swoją pierwszą oryginalną piosenkę opublikowała w maju 2011. Tworzy piosenki za pomocą Vocaloidów zarówno angielsko jak i japońskojęzycznych. To ona zilustrowała Avannę. Jest również dawcą głosu Vocaloid 4 DAINA, a także stworzyła piosenkę demo dla MAIKI. Jest właścicielką firmy Empathy Studios. Prowadzi też VOCAMERICA, projekt zachodniego VOCALOID'a. Wszystkie piosenki Dyskografia Fairytale Blue thumb|Okładka albumu Fairytale Blue. Data wydania: 25 października 2011. Ilustracja okładki: EmpathP. #Mukashi Mukashi - ft. Namida #Fairytale Blue - ft. Namida #Paper Boat - ft. GUMI #Time Glass - ft. Namida #Velveteen - ft. Namida #The End - ft. Namida #Fairytale Red - ft. GUMI Leaving Donna thumb|Okładka albumu Leaving Donna. Data wydania: 25 października 2011. Ilustracja okładki: hakei1211 #Leaving Donna - ft. SeeU #約束あげるよ - ft. Macne Sasayaki #Knot Or Not? - ft. Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Rin #White Knight - ft. CUL #Leaving Donna -piano version- (instrumental) #Leaving Donna (instrumental) #約束あげるよ (instrumental) #Knot Or Not? (instrumental) #White Knight (instrumental) Fables of Farewell thumb|Okładka albumu Fables of Farewell. Data wydania: 31 stycznia 2013 (za pobraniem) / 20 lutego 2013 (CD). Ilustracja okładki: EmpathP. Współpraca z CircusP , Azureflux, Kenji-B i Apol. #Rose + Thorn - ft. Avanna #Goodbye to a Childhood Friend - ft. Hatsune Miku #Eulogy for Abel - ft. Avanna #Second Star - ft. Oliver #Knot or Not? - ft. Hatsune Miku & Avanna #Anonymous - ft. Avanna #8-bit bully - ft. Hatsune Miku #merry-go-round - ft. Hatsune Miku #The two met at the traffic light - ft. Hatsune Miku and Namida (UTAU) #Anonymous - ft. Kenji-B & EmpathP #Leaving Donna - ft. Apol (Utaite) #Goodbye to a Childhood Friend (acoustic ver.) - ft. Yoru Sagara (Utaite) #Rose + Thorn (Circus-P Glitch Mix) - ft. Avanna #Leaving Donna (Azureflux Mix) - ft. SeeU #Anonymous (Kenji-B Mix) - ft. Kenji-B & EmpathP #Rose + Thorn (piano version) - ft. Avanna #Rose + Thorn (instrumental) #Goodbye to a Childhood Friend (instrumental) #Eulogy for Abel (instrumental) #Second Star (instrumental) #Knot or Not? (instrumental) #Anonymous (instrumental) #8-bit bully (instrumental) #merry-go-round (instrumental) #The two met at the traffic light (instrumental) #Leaving Donna (instrumental) thumb|Okładka albumu Salutations & Sayonara. Salutations & Sayonara Data wydania: 7 października 2013. Ilustracja okładki: EmpathP. #Sunflowers in Your Eyes - ft. YOHIOloid #NeapolitaN -piano arrange- - ft. YOHIOloid #ORANGE LINE -piano arrange- - ft. YOHIOloid #Walk without you -piano arrange- - ft. GUMI #Rose + Thorn -piano arrange- - ft. YOHIOloid #ORANGE LINE -GHPZ Remix- - ft. Kagamine Rin i Len #Sunflowers in Your Eyes -instrumental- #NeapolitaN -instrumental- #ORANGE LINE -instrumental- #Walk without you -instrumental- #Rose + Thorn -instrumental- thumb|Ilustracja albumu Three Hearts. Three Hearts Data wydania: 8 marca 2014. Ilustracja okładki: EmpathP. Współpraca z Kenji-B. Wersja limitowana dostępna w 50 sztukach z czego 10 zawiera specjalne zawieszki na telefon. #Rose + Thorn - ft. KAITO & MEIKO #Anonymous - KAITO #Witness - ft. MEIKO #Rain + Virus - ft. KAITO #Waves of Change - ft. MAIKA Linki *Kanał Aki na YouTube *Galeria Aki na DeviantARTcie Kategoria:VocaP Kategoria:Rysownicy Kategoria:Spis